


Are you sure you're not a drugdealer?

by MayMayandtheonewhoisinlovewithAnime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Awkward first meeting, Fluff, I dont know shit about coffee whoops, I dunno what I'm trying to prove but oh welllllll, It's implied but it's there no worry my friends, KageHina - Freeform, Kinda, Let's just go with that, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Sad Stories, an actual coffee date, based on a tumblr prompt, but not that sad, graveyard, it's short but so is Hinata and he's amazing soooo, kinda sad, mentions of an accident, otp prompts, they don't know each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayMayandtheonewhoisinlovewithAnime/pseuds/MayMayandtheonewhoisinlovewithAnime
Summary: "You looked so sad and like you needed a hug!!”“I don’t need a hug.”“Yes you do!”“Do not!”“Do too!”“Do not!”“Do too!”---In which Hinata doesn't know what personal space is and Kageyama doesn't mind that much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the tumblr prompt: I see you every month when I visit my family member at the graveyard and usually you look like you're dealing but this time you cry and I just have to go and hug you because you look so sad.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyyyyyy

With the usual flowers in his hand, Hinata made his way to the graveyard. Visiting his sister every two weeks had become a habit ever since she died four years ago. Back when he was still in high school, he used to go every two days but when he went to university he could only afford to go once a week.

 

When he found work as sous-chef however he became so busy that he only could go once in two weeks. The restaurant was open every day and his boss could only miss him that much. He had an apprentice now though, so the work pressure was bound to lessen. He hoped, when the apprentice officially started to work there, he could get a bit more free time. He loved cooking, with all his heart but some free time to see all his friends and visit his sister more often would be nice.

 

The weather was nice, actually the ideal weather to go out for a walk. Something Natsu, his little sister loved to do. Hinata smiled softly at the thought of Natsu strolling around in her favourite sundress while squealing at every flower she saw. The flowers he was holding were her favourite and there was no stopping her from the moment she saw them. She was so obsessed with all her flowers that she knew every little detail about them and wanted to open a flower shop when she grew up.

 

When he reached the grave he sat down on his knees. He cleaned the grave, took care of the flowerbed and made sure the flowers were still healthy while talking to his sister. He told her about his week, about what happened in the restaurant and about Yachi, the new apprentice who was extremely anxious but really good in the kitchen. He snickered when he told about Yachi freaking out just because she placed a carrot slice wrong on the plate. It wasn’t that much of a problem, it wasn't like they worked in such a classy restaurant but it still took him half an hour to calm her down.

 

He instantly liked her from the moment she came in, not minding her nervousness or anxiousness and secretly being very happy that she was smaller than him. His height would always be a sore subject. He told his sister all about it, waving his hands around like a small child.

 

He wasn’t the only one who did that. He’d encountered many people who talked about their week to passed away relatives or friends. It was a way of coping, and a nice one at that. It didn’t make Hinata feel alone anymore and it helped him accept his sister’s death. Everybody used it as a way to cope.

 

Except the drug dealer. He always stood before the grave with a black hoodie and a black tight jeans. He never said anything, never cleaned the grave, he just stood there for an hour or so and then he’d leave. That’s all he did. Ever. Hinata had seen the guy’s face only a couple of times and to be honest it was all the more reason to call him a drug dealer. He had one of the worst scowls Hinata had ever seen and his face in general was scary enough to run away from him as fast as possible.

 

Even though he was scary, Hinata was curious about him. Not like he would ever admit that. He wondered a bit too much about who he was and why he was so grumpy to his own liking. Something about the guy was just so…infuriating and he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to punch the guy in the face or befriend him.

 

Maybe both. Both was possible. It was annoying to say at the least. He always had to bite this weird urge away and left the graveyard with an unsettling feeling whenever the tall guy had been there too.

 

There. He was all done. Natsu’s grave was cleaned up and ready to go for two more weeks. He looked up and turned to the direction where the drug dealer always stood. As expected the guy was standing before the grave. But his stance was a bit off this time.

 

His head was bowed to the ground and it seemed like he was covering his face with one hand. When Hinata squinted his eyes he could kinda see the guy’s shoulders trembling. Was he crying? No way. No fucking way mister ‘I never show any emotion, get the fuck out of my face before I punch you’ was crying. He was surprised that the guy even had any emotions besides angry or pissed.

 

But the way the guy was standing there, crying and breaking down was so sad that an immediate urge welt up inside Hinata. An urge that he followed without thinking. Something he did often. Which was not so handy at some times. Or rather all of the time.

 

So Hinata ran as fast as he could and tackled him in a hug.

 

The so-called drug dealer was surprised to say at the least, nearly losing his balance and shouting a loud “What the hell?!?!”

 

Hinata slowly peeked at the raven head’s face, afraid to see possible murder intentions written on the guy’s face. But he was met with a soft and tired face and the guy looked like a mess due his crying. After a few moments there came a soft but somewhat annoyed voice “What do you think you’re doing, dumbass?”

 

Hinata looked up and stared into the guy’s eyes with a piercing stare. “Hugging you of course.” He said with a tone as if it was the most normal thing in the world. “Then… could you stop hugging me? It’s annoying!” The tall guy asked with more annoyance in his voice while trying to shake Hinata off. Hinata let go but still moaned, “But whyyyyyyy?? You looked so sad and like you needed a hug!!”

 

“I don’t need a hug.”

 

“Yes you do!”

 

“Do not!”

 

“Do too!”

 

“Do not!”

 

“Do too!”

 

And just like that they started to argue as if they were little kids. “Oh yeah!” Hinata piped in. “What’s your name?? I can’t keep you calling drug dealer in my head you know.” Hinata remarked but he took a few steps back when he saw an angry tall guy loom over him and a small voice in his head squeaked that it might’ve not been the best idea to say that last part.

 

“The fuck did you just call me?!” This time the raven head’s aura did emit murder and Hinata jumped back. “Uwaah, I’m sorry but you always looks so secretive and always dressed in black and you kinda looked like a drug dealer.” Hinata quickly explained, hoping he would make it out of this alive.

 

The tall guy huffed “Kageyama. The name is Kageyama Tobio.” He added gruffly. Hinata’s mouth formed an ‘O’, surprised it was that easy. “ Mine’s Hinata Shouyou, nice to meet you!” he quickly shot back. “Likewise” was the short answer. Hinata pouted. It was so difficult to have a proper conversation if he just gave him these short answers. Getting a, what he hoped Kageyama would find amazing idea, Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s wrist.

 

“Hey, what about we get some coffee in town and get to know each other?” Hinata proposed with a loud voice. The baffled look on Kageyama’s face surely was a look to remember and definitely worth all of the glares he’d received in the last five minutes. “Uh, okay, I guess.” Kageyama muttered. Hinata grinned and pulled him by the arm. “Come on, let’s go!”

 

And as he got pulled into the city by Hinata, Kageyama guessed that getting hugged by random guys wasn’t all that bad. Sure, the guy was loud and probably a handful too but his chatter was something nice to fill the silence he was always surrounded by. And for the first time since his mom died, Kageyama wore a small smile on his face and actually felt happy.


	2. Where coffee dates happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people asked for a continuation and I was kinda like alright, this is gonna be fun so I now (not-so-proudly) present you the second chapter and probs the last? but I said that last time too sooooo you never know.....

Hinata had chattered the whole way to the coffee shop and Kageyama could only listen. He was too baffled by the extreme amounts of energy the guy had to do anything else. After some time they arrived to a small shop with a cosy looking interior. Hinata looked at him with a bright smile before pushing the door open and entering.

 

When Kageyama entered as well, more than a dozen coffee odours entered his nose and holy cow, Kageyama may never have liked coffee but just the smell alone made him want to try some. Hinata easily made his way to the counter, Kageyama absentmindedly following him.

 

Kageyama only realised he was in dreamland when he felt a hard nudge in his side. Snapping back to reality, he looked beside him, meeting Hinata's curious gaze. "What?" Kageyama mumbled uncharacteristically.

 

"Tanaka-senpai just asked you what coffee you want." Hinata exclaimed, loud enough for the whole shop to hear. Not-so-subtle ignoring the question ‘Tanaka-Senpai’ had asked, he looked at the person behind the counter.

 

A guy with a buzz cut grinned at him, patiently waiting to take his order. Kageyama looked at Hinata again. "Tanaka-senpai?" He repeated.

 

"Ah right! Kageyama meet my senpai from High School, Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Tanaka-senpai, this is Kageyama Tobio, we just met at a graveyard. Now will you please order something Kageyama? I'm thirsty." Tanaka gave him an odd look at that specific detail about the graveyard but Kageyama saw him shrugging it away and his grin returned pretty quickly.

 

Kageyama nodded at Tanaka and he nodded back "Yo! What would ya like to drink?" Kageyama looked at the menu attached to the wall above the counter. "Uhm, a hot cocoa with whipped cream, please."

 

He would try coffee some time later, for now he decided to just stay in his comfort zone. Tanaka grabbed a cup for his drink and looked at Hinata next. "What about you, Shouyou?"

 

Hinata hummed thoughtfully, tapping his fingers at the base of his chin. "A caramel latte with whipped cream and caramel please!" He singsonged after a few moments of thinking deeply. "Coming right up!" Tanaka smiled and turned around, preparing their drinks.

 

Meanwhile Kageyama got another, this time more gentle than before, nudge in his side. Hinata tugged at his sleeve before pulling him down, so he could easily reach Kageyama's ear and whispered "Why did you order a cocoa?" Kageyama shrugged. "I don't like coffee."

 

"Eh?! Why didn't you say so? We didn't have to come here you know!" Hinata started to pout, feeling guilty. Kageyama blinked at him. "I don't mind. Every coffee shop has hot cocoa. And I'll drink everything that has milk in it." Kageyama had a serious look on his face and was pretty surprised when Hinata fell into a fit of giggles.

 

"What?" He asked and Hinata snorted a few times, for good measure, before he could bring himself to answer. "You," another snort interrupted his sentence, "are way funnier than I thought." Kageyama could see a teasing twinkle in his eyes. "Whatever you dumbass" Kageyama looked away, feeling heat rushing to his face and cursing himself for letting Hinata’s teasing affect him.

 

A silence fell between them but it felt quite comfortable. Kageyama began to look around the small shop again. It really was a nice coffee shop.

 

After some silence Hinata saw Tanka turning around again, both their drinks in his hands, still with the same shit-eating-grin. "Here you go!" Tanaka's loud voice filled the shop and Kageyama jumped from the noise.

 

Again, Hinata had a lot of difficulty keeping his face straight and snickers filled the room. Kageyama quickly shut him up by smacking him on top of the head and hissed a "Shut up you idiot." Hinata’s laughter disappeared in an instant and he groaned while tearfully stroking his scalp.

 

Tanaka handed them their drinks and flashed them a wide grin, which Hinata easily returned. Kageyama decided against smiling, he never really got a positive reaction when he did that.

 

Hinata grabbed his coffee and walked to a table, whistling happily. Kageyama quickly followed him, his hot cocoa firmly held between his hands. Hinata chose a cosy seat in a corner of the shop and sat down happily, smiling at Kageyama, urging him to sit down as well. Kageyama did so, though awkwardly. Hinata took a sip from his coffee and sighed happily. "Ah, so good." Kageyama tasted from his cocoa as well and he had to admit it was very good, one of the best he'd ever tasted.

 

After a few moments of less comfortable silence than before Kageyama cleared his throat, alerting Hinata with the sound. Swirling his spoon around in his cup, Hinata spoke up. "Uhm, if you don't mind me asking, who do you visit at the graveyard?"

 

Hinata's question was innocent but Kageyama's eyes still widen and he stared at Hinata without realising. Startled by the stare, Hinata leaned back in his chair. "You, uhm, you don't have to tell me, I just got curious, sorry." Hinata rubbed his nape awkwardly, afraid that he pushed the wrong buttons.

 

Kageyama shook his head. He would have to talk about this eventually. "It's okay. My mom. My mom is buried there." There was a small silence before Hinata murmured something. "How did she-?" Hinata didn't dare to finish his question.

 

"Car accident. She was drunk. Died on first impact." Kageyama didn't waste another word on the matter and looked at the table, suddenly very interested in texture of the table. Hinata, though he could be extremely oblivious, immediately noticed Kageyama's discomfort and decided not to press any further.

 

Instead he started telling his own story. "My sister is buried there. She died when I was still in high school." Kageyama looked up when he heard Hinata's quiet voice. Hinata looked straight into his eyes and was relieved when he saw genuine interest in his eyes and also thankfulness? So he decided to continue.

 

"She was feeling under the weather quite a lot and kept coughing, day and night. My parents were worried but there was a virus going around at the time so they blamed it on that. She got better after some time, returning to her normal self. Until..."

 

Hinata visibly swallowed. He ran a hand through his hair before taking a deep breath.

 

"On this random night, her cough got really bad in just a few minutes. And then she started to cough up blood. I remember nearly pissing myself when I saw the blood."

 

Hinata let out a low chuckle but Kageyama heard that it was nothing like the earlier chuckles and grins. It missed the usual sparkle. It made Kageyama extremely sad for some reason and he almost wanted to do something stupid so that Hinata would laugh again.

 

"It was just the two of us that night, my parents were gone and I didn't know what to do. I’m not the smartest but I was pretty sure coughing up blood wasn’t good. I called an ambulance and my parents joined us in the hospital after an hour, I think. They took X-rays and all that stuff and the day afterwards we got a diagnosis. Lung cancer. Natsu had just entered the fourth stage. There wasn’t really anything we could do. Chemotherapy, radiation, it was all too late for that. The only thing we could do was wait and try to keep her suffering to a minimum.”

 

Hinata had to swallow his tears a few times, but he was over it. Well maybe not over it, but he’d been able to mourn and everything. He’d come to terms with her death. But talking about it was still difficult.

 

“She died 3 months later.”

 

Hinata finished his story in a small voice. Kageyama doesn’t know how to react. He could say the usual ‘I’m sorry’ but that just didn’t fit for the person who was sitting in front. Though he barely knew Hinata, he’d already grown quite fond of his company, lighting up every room he was in, leaving a happy feeling trailing in his chest.

 

So, with all these feelings, how could he possibly just say I’m sorry? But then again, he didn’t know what to say otherwise than sorry. He couldn’t give the feelings in his chest a place or a name. He didn’t know how to comfort Hinata. He wasn’t really good with comforting anyways.

 

He didn’t even understand why Hinata wanted to get a drink with him. Or why he would even hug him in the first place? Why did he do that? Kageyama knew Hinata thought he looked sad and that’s why he did it but there had to be more.

 

Kageyama kept being in deep thought, mulling over every possibility, not realising exactly how silent he was. Hinata could literally see the cogs in Kageyama’s head spinning and Hinata didn’t want Kageyama feeling uncomfortable.

 

“Ah, Kageyama, it’s alright, you don’t have to say sorry or anything, it’s gotten a place, don’t worry.” He interfered Kageyama’s thoughts cheekily. Kageyama looked at him, brows furrowed seemingly not entirely convinced. “Really!” Hinata emphasised the word. With this Kageyama looked convinced enough and Hinata quickly changed the subject.

 

The next following hours, though there were some awkward silences in between, they talked about everything and nothing. They felt pretty comfortable around each other even if half of their conversations were filled with half-hearted bickering and a lot of glaring on Kageyama’s part.

 

It became darker and darker outside and no matter how much they tried to postpone parting, they both knew it was time to leave. And that’s what they did, though they both wanted to nothing more than stay. Hinata loudly said goodbye to Tanaka who, even more loudly, did the same.

 

They both walked outside and awkwardly stood in front of the coffee shop, not knowing how to say goodbye. Hinata was the first to talk after a few minutes. “So, uhm, I guess we’ll see each other around?” He began, looking at the ground, trying to hide his pout. “Give me your number.” Kageyama demanded gruffly. “Eh?” Hinata squeaked. “Your number, so we can at least contact each other, dumbass.” Kageyama repeated. “Ah yeah! Of course!” Hinata shouted, a bit too loud as he searched for his phone in his jack pocket. He took it out, flashing a grin at him and gave Kageyama his phone number. After exchanging their phone numbers another awkward silence followed.

 

“Bye, I guess.” Hinata smiled at him and Kageyama couldn’t bear to do anything else but nod. Hinata turned around and Kageyama tried to ignore the painful clenching in his heart. Hinata made him feel happy and now, with him turning his back and walking away, it seemed like that happiness was leaving his life and wouldn’t come back anymore. Even though that was completely stupid because he could just call him if he wanted to. But still. It really felt that way.

 

It reminded him too much of his mom. He wasn’t going to let the same thing happen again. (Though this situation was kinda different). Kageyama ran after Hinata and grabbed his wrist when he as close enough. He felt a shudder go through Hinata and he turned around. When he saw Kageyama his face scrunched up in confusion. “Kageyama, are you alright?” Hinata’s question left him baffled. What did he want from Hinata? Why did he even go with him to the coffee shop?

 

_Because his hugs were the first thing to make you happy in years._

 

“Hinata,” He breathed “Why did you hug me?” There. He’d asked the question that’d been on his mind the whole afternoon already.

 

Hinata looked at him, mouth gaping, not knowing how or what to answer. “Uhmmm, I-I, “ He stuttered awkwardly. Kageyama subconsciously gripped Hinata’s wrist, which he was still holding on to, tighter. While stumbling over his words, he tried to explain. “Well uhm, I guess you could say I was attracted to you?” Kageyama’s mouth fell open. He honestly didn’t know what kind of answer he was expecting but this one was probably the last one anyone would ever expect. “A-attracted…?” He stammered. Hinata blushed deeply when he realised the message behind his own words.

 

Flailing his free arm around like a madman he tried to correct himself. “No, no, no, attracted is the wrong word, uhm, maybe intrigued? No that’s sounds so wrong either. Uhmm…” Hinata trailed off and Kageyama was just… downright confused. Hinata appeared to be in thought for a good while until Kageyama saw his eyes sparkle. Hinata looked up at him, straight into his eyes and opened his mouth.

 

“I was attracted to you, but not attracted-attracted but like the way a moth is attracted to a flame!” Hinata closed his eyes and got a smug look on his face, looking rather proudly.

 

“Attracted to me… like a moth is to a flame.” Kageyama repeated, deadpanning. Hinata’s eyes snapped open at the tone. Only now he realised how pathetic it sounded. He opened his mouth to say something else but closed it again, not knowing what to say.

 

He looked at his arm, which was still being held by Kageyama and his blush, which still hadn’t disappeared, deepened again. He took a deep breath before silently answering “I don’t know, you looked sad and I was always interested in who you are, I guess.” Hinata admitted quietly. He kept staring at their combined arms too embarrassed to look at Kageyama’s face.

 

“Could you do it again?” Hinata nearly missed the quiet question that Kageyama uttered. Hinata’s head snapped up and saw a blush on Kageyama’s face. He wasn’t the only one, huh… “What?” Hinata’s voice was unnaturally high. “Could you hug me again?”

 

Hinata thought Kageyama’s voice couldn’t get any quieter but there it was. Hinata didn’t answer but got his arm out of Kageyama’s grip and wrapped his arms around Kageyama. He felt Kageyama’s arms wrap around him as well. The warmth felt so comfortable that he even nuzzled his face in Kageyama’s shoulder. Hinata heard whispers around them, they were still out in public after all, but couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

Kageyama had no clue how much time had passed. He only knew the amazing warmth oozing from Hinata’s body. “I think” Suddenly Kageyama felt vibrating against his chest coming from Hinata “I think might be kinda attracted-attracted to you.” Kageyama immediately released him and looked at him with shock.

 

Hinata was cursing himself inside. Why did he say that? Why the fuck did he say that? It might’ve been the truth but to just say it? He shut his eyes, ready for rejection but nothing came. He slowly opened them again and took a glance at him. Kageyama was staring at him, looking crimson red. “D-don’t say stuff like that all of a sudden, you dumbass”

 

Despite his pretty normal tone, Hinata knew what his answer was just by looking at his face. Hinata grinned brightly at him and this time it was him who grabbed Kageyama’s wrist, though for him it was the second time that day already. “Let’s go to my apartment, we have a whole bunch of things to talk about!” Hinata exclaimed and dragged him along for the second time that day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter 2!!!!!  
> Hope you guys liked it!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo yeahhhhh, that was it I guess  
> I'm hitomekatsumi on Tumblr if someone's interested, not that I do much except for reblogging but yeaaaahh  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
